Celery Night Live
Celery Night Live! is a spoof on Saturday Night Live. This will air on ABC and NBC. This takes place a period between both the release of "A Chipmunk Christmas" and production of the first "Toy Story" movie. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *The Peach *DEVO Carrots *DEVO Yellow Pepper *DEVO Broccoli with Guitar *Junior Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Phil Winklestien *Frankencelery *Eyeballs (cameos) *Blue Plastic Lobster (cameo) *Scallion 1 *Scallion 2 *Scallion 3 *Mable and Penelope *Archibald Asparagus *Lions *QWERTY *Lion Delivery *Bob and Larry (young) (pictures) *Bible Story Narrator *Junior`s Pet Dinosaur *Silly Song Narrator *Baby Pickle (mentioned) *Mad Scientes Gourd (not seen) *Mad Scientes Pineapple (not seen) *Unnamed Shadow Man (cameo) *Unnamed Voice Women (Screaming Voice and Singing Voice) *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Rosie Grape *Tom Grape *Lovey Asparagus *Palmy *Henry *Blue Whales (cameo) *The Tree (cameo) *The Sun (cameo) *Snake *Movie Star (mentioned) *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Scooter *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Dad Carrot *The Peach *Aunt Ruth (mentioned) *Boy (mentioned) *Girl (mentioned) *Mr. Slushy (Mentioned) *Nebby K. Nezzar *Mr. Lunt *American Carrots (cameos) *The Groups Of Peas *Delivery Girl *George *Baby Meshach (cameo) *Dwarves *Mom Tomato (Mentiond) *Dad Tomato (Mentiond) *Larry's Parents (Mentiond) *Carrot Guards (cameos) *Asparagus Singers *Phillastines *Philistine Goliath *Pa Cucucmber (picture) *Sheep *Old Version Larry Boy *Oscar the Polish Cateter (mentioned) *Mom Carrot (cameo) *Mom Pea (cameo) *Dad Pea *Dad Carrot *Baby Lou (cameo) *Buzz Saw Louie *Harry *The Penguins *Wally P. Nezzer *Airport George (picture) *Annie *Teddy Bear *Manuel *Harry The Parrot (Cameo) *Art Bigotti (Picture) *Fib *Pa Asparagus & Ma Asparagus (pictures) *Unnamed Asparagus Girl (picture) *The Lemon (picture) *Asparagus Girls (Picture) *Space Aliens (Mentiond) *The Cow (object) *Red Fib (cameo) *Isrealite Ark Bearers *Ark Peas *Moses(Josh) (cameo) *Defender of the Wall *Injuried Defender Of The Wall (cameo) *Mrs. Pickle (cameo) *Mr. Pickle (cameo) *The Bull (picture) *Potato Mom and Dad (pictures) *Potato Boy (picture) *Madame Blueberry *Grandpa Scallion (picture) *Gladis Mushroom (picture) *Stan Pea (picture) *Unnamed Salesmen Scallion (pictures) *Flo Mushroom (picture) *Butterfly *The Clown of Burger Bell *Junior's Penguin *Bob's Cat *Percy's Bear *The Chicken (picture) *Unnamed Asparagus Boy (picture) *Pa Mushroom (cameo) *Larry Mushroom (cameo) *Unnamed Mushroom Women (cameo) *Johnny Mushroom (cameo) *French Cucumber (cameo) *Usa Cucumber (cameo) *Kenny Chilli (cameo) *Mr. Pepper (cameo) *Newspaper Pea (cameo) *Baby Cucumber (cameo) *Tim Carrot (cameo) *Ed Carrot (cameo) *Larry Scallion (cameo) *Grandpa Carrot (cameo) *Gordy (cameo) *Blueberry Daughter (cameo) *Barth (cameo) *Kyle Carrot (cameo) *Bobby Pumpkin (cameo) *Tom Scallion *Mr. Scallion *The Rumor Weed *Mrs. Cucumber *Women in the Window (shadow) *Merry Larry *Roadie Reggie *Christina *Philip Fleagle *King George's Father (picture) *Rubber Duck *Manatee Doll *Bill (not seen) *Barbara (not seen) *Barbara Manatee Singers (not seen) *Esther Babylon *Queen Vashti *Miss Achmetha *Crony Scallion (cameo) *Cow Boy Pea (cameo) *Unnamed Zucchini Girl (cameo) *Grape Girl (cameo) *Unnamed Onion Lady (cameo) *Crony Peas (cameos) *The Grim Tickler *Buzz Lightyear Singers *Reginald the Camel *Sid *Sid's Mutant Toys *Scud *Molly Davis *Hannah *Cardboard Cutout People *Apollo Gourd *Pea Monks *The Astonishing Contraption of Silliness *Do the Moo Shoo Singers (not seen) Trivia *The cast appeared with speaking roles. *The title of this is based on Saturday Night Live. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Specials Category:No Countertop Episodes Category:No Silly Songs Category:VeggieFan2000